


i don't know who you are, but i'd dive into your ocean

by babyboyfriends



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Demon Sex, Demon!Edward, Demon!Harry - Freeform, Demonic Possession, Edward is Harry's twin and they've always been against each other, Gay Sex, Jealous Harry, Jealousy, Louis is just a human though, Lowercase, M/M, Masturbation, Possessive Harry, Rape/Non-con Elements, first story!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboyfriends/pseuds/babyboyfriends
Summary: *i'm a lowercase author because i'm just kind of lazy like that* louis is just a lonely human  who kind of just oes along his way in life doing what's nescesscary to keep alive, like his job that he has no passion in. harry is one of the many demons that has entered the wrong world and just wanders around looking for someone he can call his mate. when harry stalks louis for months, and by stalks i mean harry has been using his powers to stay invisible while literally 5 feet away to watch louis masturbate, he decides to be one of his clients so he'd be properly invited over to his house, and then the chaos happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Demons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/944704) by [CarlyLovesLarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyLovesLarry/pseuds/CarlyLovesLarry). 



> (story title from the beloved song, Feels by Kiiara)
> 
> first story!! 
> 
> I've been fantazing about this story for a couple days so i decided to write it.

 

louis begins his day with a class at the college. he gets in his car prepared for the hour drive with his favorite songs and snacks.

singing and rapping along to drake was the only thing that could wake him up enough for the entire day. harry was also in the car. not because he was getting carpooled or he was louis' friend. because he uses his demonic powers to stalk every single part of louis' life. using his invisibility gives him advantages to see louis in ways even louis couldn't.  
he sits in the passenger side just staring in awe at how delicate and cute louis really is, and also how he would easily destroy his arse with just the tip.

but anyway

he made louis' car rides as easy as he could, turning the red lights green, making cars stop when he was slightly worried about louis being injured, even slyly adding more chips as the bag would almost empty.

"i could've sworn that was gonna be the last chip!" louis shouted making harry laugh, but of course it was muted.

finally, louis was walking to his class with his laptop and backpack with harry by his side. harry wanted so bad to turn visible and just hold his hand or something. but for now, all he could do was make louis' backpack as light as he needs.

louis' major is computer science, something he thought could get him far in life and would keep him stable in the world. he was taught that his real passion, dance and art, would not keep him stable enough so he was self-consciously forced into a career that would get him money every week. so here he was sitting in one of his personalized computer stations that only the tech kids got to use doing some basic and boring binary decoding that he already went through in high school.

harry hated to see him bored though. he couldn't just do his work though in a quick second or else it would confuse louis and would question his conspiracies further. instead, he possessed him so that he would be in a state of mind where louis thought he did the work himself. with ease, harry took over louis making his eyes jet black and his mind even wider. the computer glared very [demonic and satanic characters ](https://hydra-media.cursecdn.com/daylight.gamepedia.com/b/bd/1370618251-daylight.jpg)as harry isn't really suppose to mess with anything that humans created, but he finsihed all of louis' work and even sped up time to get him home quicker because he loved when louis is alone. 

louis walked out of class not completely feeling like himself but carrying on anyway. he doesn't many friends but he does have just one, eric. he's also majoring in computer science. 

"hi eric" louis says walking up to him with a soft smile.

"hey!"

"i wish i was doing more with my skills, it's boring when you don't have the degree for a real job but you're practically ready for it" louis got out his phone after sighing out his sentence.

"you should do what i do, have side jobs, i help people out with anything tech. once people find out our major, they think that we're all some science-math-technology-genius-god. and they pay well for dumb things such as plugging and unplugging an outlet" eric said laughing. 

"that's honestly annoyingly true. my family thinks i'm some sort of wizard and always makes me fix every little thing from plugs to how to send emails. do you think i could really try it out wth strangers though?"

"hell yeah. Just advertise yourself around campus, there's not a lot of us that are willing to do this so there's no competition either" 

"i'll definetly do that, thank you so much eric!!" louis hugged eric making harry, who was standing right next to them, pretty upset.

they said their goodbyes and louis went home. 

-

after about two hours, louis had a website up about his side offerings and even payed some kids to hang some flyers up. satisfied he went to the livingroom to watch some show on netflix and more than likely fall asleep.

 

maybe.

 

his shirt was already off but he grabbed his blanket from his room and took off his pants leaving him in just his boxers.

-

after some repetitive episodes of bob's burgers, louis got a little bored and was just surfing through the same three social media apps he had. he didn't have a lot of friends, which was actually harry's fault because he didn't like the fact that louis could become attached to someone and cloud his thoughts since he was always reading his mind. so the only person that texted him was his mom and eric occasionally. he opened twitter and the first thing on his timeline was some hot guys having sex. that caught his attention immediately. he tapped on the profile and was excited that the entire profile was just hot guys, sex, cocks, and more. his body started getting hot the more he scrolled down, which eventually made louis put a hand into the blanket covering his bottom half and palm himself. 

'i deserve this' he thought as pulled out his cock.

harry was actually just kind of doing whatever, walking down a street seeing people through their homes and just reading everyone's thoughts having nothing better to do at the moment.

 

he smiled thinking about louis, he transported into louis' apartment sitting on the couch. it caught him by surprise when the first thing he heard was a moan. he broke his neck turning to look at louis smirking. he visioned his body temperature seeing that under the blanket his body was hot and ready. he didn't even hesitate to pull his cock out as well and start to pump it at a nice rate. 

louis was focused on some guy getting double penetrated by some even hotter guys and that's all louis needed to make him a moaning mess and throw his head back imagining that was him. he moved the blanket out of his way and spit on his cock to add more moisture. harry sees louis naked every day but is still always so turned on when he plays with himself. harry didn't even bother teasing himself he didn't have to, anything louis did was hot enough. 

with a pitched moan and his thighs tensing, louis came all over his stomach and phone also making harry come.

 

louis fell asleep soon after doing a lazy job of cleaning himself. harry enjoyed wen he was asleep because it was the only time he could touch him and generally be around him visibly. 

he removed his blanket and moved his hands almost pervertedly over his hips and thighs almost getting off again. 

he swiftly moved them in a position where harry was on his back and lou is on his stomach. both of them falling asleep peacefully. 

 

harry already had a plan to take over louis in ways he would enjoy.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
